Beaten
by Wolfgangh
Summary: A story about Falco and how he is treated within the starfox group. Pretty angsty, Rated R for swearing, Violence and Drug usage, Comments,critisim,Flames etc encourged


The off white boxing bag swayed to and fro as my knuckles repeatedly slammed into the cold leather casing.  
  
"You had to show off didn't you?"  
  
Foxes voice echoed through my skull. I can't believe that they did that. One little slip up and I am immediately ridiculed for it. Slippy and Peppy crashed and burned a lot worse then what I had and if I even thought about expressing half the ridicule that they had bestowed on me, Fox would immediately pull me inline. But no, Fox was the one that began the ridiculing this time. I was a much better pilot then Peppy or Slippy maybe even Fox, but they still had the balls to insult me for my flying abilities. I continued to punish the punching bag for the sins of my teammates.  
  
"Geeze even Slippy wouldn't have made that mistake"  
  
Peppy had laughed while comparing me to that stupid frog. As my punches connected with the bag I saw that the threads holding it together had begun to fray.  
  
"Hey does that mean I'm a better Pilot then Falco?"  
  
Slippy had asked. I couldn't believe his nerve. As I continued to punch the bag I felt a tears form in my eyes. I screamed raising my knee to the bag pulling the final string out of place. The bag fell apart as if to match my self-control at that moment. Collapsing to my knees I placed outstretched hand in front of me and watched, as the cold sand fell upon my fingers slowly burying them. Blood from my knuckles soaked into the sand staining it a deep shade of red.  
  
"Hey Falco you ok?" Fox's Voice echoed through the room. "I herd you scream what's wrong?" His voice grated on my nerves. So calm and casual.  
  
"You think its funny don't you?" I asked squeezing my eyes shut.  
  
"Huh?" He didn't so much ask a question as grunt an answer.  
  
I slowly made my way to my feet. I looked at a mirror in the corner of the room. I could see the entire room through it. Fox looked as smug as ever. He slowly walked up behind me I monitored his movements in the mirror. I slowly watched not fully knowing what I was going to do myself. He layed a hand upon my shoulder trying to comfort me.  
  
"Look if this is about earlier, you know we were just kidding right?" He asked trying to pretend he was sympathetic.  
  
That was it. I couldn't take his patronizing any more. I spun round knocking his hand off my shoulder, drawing my fist back then launching it forward watching as it connected with the tip of foxes snout.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Fox called out in alarm. He looked at me shocked at what I had done. I ignored the betrayed looks he shot at me and left the room, left him to wonder why I had done it.  
  
I knew there was one way that could get me calmed down. I slowly made my way towards the medical bay. My hands nervously shaking, I took a small vile out of one of a cabinet. Taking a piece of chord I wrapped it around my arm and flicked the vein until it stood out against my blue feathers. I found a hypaderminc needle and took it out of its sanitary plastic wrapper tossing the plastic on the ground. Taking the metal cap off of the small vile I dipped the glinting tip of the needle into the clear solution that swirled around the bottom of the Vile. Drawing the clear liquid into the plastic tube of the needle I placed the metal tip against my vein. Wincing as I drove the needle deep into The pulsing river of blood that flowed through me arm I found relief as the liquid pumped into my blood stream. I began to lose my balance so I slowly made my way over to one of the cold metal beds in the bay. Struggling to keep my eyes open I eventually lost the battle letting my eyes close me as a feeling of piece washed through my body.  
  
Well there you go. This has been sitting around on my pc for a while now. But I got lazy and stopped uploading ages ago. Hell this is what Christmas holidays and a boiling 35 degree summer will do to you. This is possibly the only story I have actually proof read so it should have a lot less punctuatuon mistakes then usual. Hope you enjoy, Constructive criticismim, comments, suggestions and flames welcom.  
  
BTW Don't ask for more chapters, I discovered a long time ago that I suck at multiple chapter storys so this will be it. Hope you enjoy. 


End file.
